


Donovan Sisters

by Loneshadow17



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: What if Maeve and Spencer met under different circumstances? What if they had the ending they always wanted? What if they didn't? (A Maeve x Spencer story based on different Hamilton songs)
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 2





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- this is an idea that I've had for a while and I'm finally bringing it to life. Please comment if you enjoyed it! thanks for reading!

**Helpless- Maeve’s POV**

I was at the club with my sister Rowan. I was fine sitting alone at the bar with my book while my sister dazzled the FBI agents that were there. I glanced away from my book and saw a handsome man walk in the club. Something about his eyes caught my attention. My heart pounded and I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks. I set my book in my bag and walked across the dance floor. I was trying to catch his eye from across the room but it was obvious he was as uncomfortable here as I was. The music was blaring and everybody was grinding on each other. I finally reached Rowan and whispered, “That ones mine” in her ear. She smiled at me and pointed to the brunette agent. I nodded and she made her way toward him. She was a woman on a mission and I got nervous, what on earth was she going to do? She grabbed him by the arm and led him to where I was standing. I realized she was planning on introducing us. I heard a bit of their conversation as they came closer.

“Where are you taking me?” Spencer asked as he adjusted his purple tie uncomfortably.

“I'm about to change your life.” Rowan teased him and smiled at him.

“Then by all means, lead the way.” Spencer smiled back.

“Maeve Donavan. It's a pleasure to meet you.” I said offering my hand

“Donovan?” He asked looking at Rowan obviously connecting our last names

“My sister. Maeve this is Doctor Spencer Reid.” she supplied

“Doctor?” I asked surprised. It wasn’t every day I met someone who had a degree like me.

“Ph.Ds. Three of them” he smiled sheepishly at me.

“What are they in?” I was excited to have someone to talk nerdy to.

“I'll leave you to it.” Rowan chuckled and taking her leave to go talk to some other agents .

**One week later-**

Spencer and I started hanging out weekly. If he was on a case he would send me a letter. Every letter he sent made me smile bigger. My life was better now that he was in it. Rowan would tease me about starting a harem. “I'm just sayin', if you really loved me you would share him.” Rowan smirked as she looked at the most recent letters.

“Ha!” I laughed before taking the letter back “Seriously though. I look into his eyes, and the sky's the limit. I'm down for the count, I'm drowning' in 'em. I’m helpless.”

“You’re in looooove” Rowan teased me with a smile.

**Two weeks later-**

Rowan waited in the living room with me while Spencer asked my dad for his blessing on our marriage. Rowan was sitting calmly on the couch while I paced in front of her. “I’m sure Dad will gladly give his blessing, Spencer is an amazing man.”

“What if Spencer changes his mind? He’s so much smarter than me, what if he suddenly decides he doesn't like me?”

“Mae, you are a brilliant doctor. If Spencer doesn't like you then he’s a fool.” She stood and grabbed my arms calming me down, “I’m serious, It’ll be fine look.” she nodded at the glass doors of our dad’s office. Dad set down his drink and walked toward Spencer.

“Oh no, we’re through.” I panicked

“Just wait.” Rowan said calmly. Dad held his hand out and shook Spencer's hand and we could see him say _Be true._ Spencer left Dad’s office and grabbed my hand. We walked outside.

“Maeve, I don’t have a lot to offer. I don’t have an acre of land, a troop to command or even a dollop of fame. I have a couple of Ph.Ds and my top notch brain. Your family brings out a totally different side of me. Your mother confides in me, Rowan tried to take a bite of me.” I raised my eyebrows wondering when my sister flirted with my boyfriend. “No stress, my love for you was never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Quantico and we’ll figure it out.” I smiled as he started talking faster. Spencer’s rambles always made me smile, “I’ve been living without a family since i was a child. My father left, my mom wasn’t always there. As long as I'm alive Maeve I swear to God you’ll never feel so helpless.”


	2. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

  
Satisfied- Rowan’s POV

I was sitting next to Maeve who looked stunning in her wedding dress. As the Maid of Honor it was required that i gave a speech. I stood up clanking my champagne glass lightly to gather everyone’s attention. “A toast to the groom! To the bride! From your sister Rowan. To your union and the hope that you provide. And may you always be satisfied!”

**Flashback-**

_I remembered that night, I just might regret it for the rest of my life. That night I was at the club with Maeve. It was the unofficial night for the agents at Quantico to go to that club on Saturday nights after work. I had joined the FBI recently and knew there would be tons of available agents here for Maeve to talk to. Maeve didn’t work at the FBI but she was either at work or at home. She needed a girls night more than anything. Unfortunately she didn't see it as a girls night out. “Mae, come on! There are a ton of agents just dying to dance with you! Come mingle!” I begged as she pulled out some foriegn book._

_“Ann, you’re the dazzler. I’ll stay here. Don’t worry about me. Besides I think Agent Tall-Dark-and-Handsome is waiting for you.” she said nodding to Agent Morgan from the BAU._

_“Ugh, ignore him. Please come dance!” I begged_

_“Ann! Go.” She smiled. I nodded and went to join Morgan on the dance floor. Morgan and I had met at the Fbi gym and he became like a brother to me. A tall guy walked through the doors looking extremely confused, hot, but extremely confused._

_“Pretty Boy!” Morgan yelled over the music waving the tawny haired man over. “Reid this is Doctor Rowan Donovan. She works in the Sex Crimes Division. Rowan, meet Doctor Spencer Reid”_

_“Doctor?” He asked pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. ‘ Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame’ I noted mentally._

_“Ph.D.” I smiled at him_

  
_“Oh me too, well I have three.” he said quickly before realizing he bragged and blushed._

  
_“I got two.” i said leaning in like i was letting him in on a secret. He returned my smile. My heart melted at his smile. He seemed like the perfect guy. Morgan ditched us for some other girls. “So where are you from, Spencer?”_

  
_“Unimportant.” he blushed knowing he was avoiding my question. “What are your degrees in?”_ _Is this what it feels like to talk to someone at my level, what's the catch? There's a feeling of freedom, like seeing the light. We only talked for two or three minutes but every argument was in total agreement. It's a dream, it's a dance., a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He’s a terrible flirt, but I’d love to give him a chance. He’s so young and so utterly brilliant. I wanted to ask if he wanted to get out of here when I glanced towards my sister who was trying to find someone. She’s helpless, I know she is. I can see it in her eyes. And i realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time_

_“Where are you taking me?” Spencer asked shocked when i grabbed his arm and dragged him across the busy club._

  
_“I’m about to change your life.” I smiled at him._

  
_“By all means, lead the way!” He smiled back at me._

  
_Number one- I’m a girl in a world in which i must marry for politics; My dad has no sons so i have to social climb for one, so I’m the oldest and the wittiest. That doesn't mean I want Spencer any less._

_"Maeve Donovan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mae said her eyes shining in admiration._

  
_"Donovan?" Spencer asked looking at me confused_

  
_"My sister. Maeve this is Doctor Spencer Reid." I supplied it._

_Number two- I’m a Donovan, that elevates his status. I’d have to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that's why I introduced him to Mae, now that's his bride. Nice going Rowan, you will never be satisfied._

_“Doctor?” Maeve asked like she’d never met one before._

_“Ph.Ds. Three of them.” Spencer admitted with a faint blush._

_“What are they in?” Maeve asked eagerly._

_“I’ll leave you to it.” I chuckled and left to go find some other agents_

_Number three- I know Maeve like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind . I could tell her that I loved him and she’d be silently resigned. He’d be mine! She’d say ‘I’m fine’, she’ll lie. But when I fantasize at night it's Spencer’s coffee colored eyes that make their way into my mind. I romanticized what might have happened if i hadn't sized him up so quickly. At least my dear Mae’s his wife. At least I keep his eyes in my life._

\-------

  
I stood outside the reception hall tring to catch my breath. “Ann!” I turn to see Maeve walking towards me “You alright? You left the reception.”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got a little hot.” I smiled at her

  
“Ok. Thanks again for being my maid of honor. It means so much to me that you were here today.” Maeve said giving me a hug.

  
“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I’m just glad we did it before I left for London.”

  
“Me too.” She said. We broke apart and I mustered up one last smile.

  
“I better go, my flight leaves at 6:30 am. I love you sis.”

  
“I love you too.” she smiled and walked back to her waiting husband. I got in my car and sighed. She’ll be happy as his bride, but I was afraid that neither Spencer nor I would be satisfied.


End file.
